Cloned sequences for bovine prolactin and growth hormone will be used to study the organization and expression of these two genes. Post-transcriptional events involved in the processing of prolactin and growth hormone mRNAs will be examined in cultured pituitary cells. The goal of this research is to define the role of mRNA capping and methylation in post-transcriptional regulation.